Aprendiendo a hacer pociones
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Hermione necesita ayuda en la clase que más se le dificulta para poder salir bien de Howarts, para esto pide ayuda del excéntrico profesor que todos odian y aman al mismo tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Desde chica me he considerado fan de Harry Potter, los escasos o pocos recursos no han ayudado a conseguir los libros, así que lo poco que he leído y sé es gracias al Internet. Esta pareja me causa controversia, no sé de dónde surgió ni cómo, quizá no tenga explicación. Lo que sí sé es que los fics que he leído me han contagiado y aunque no me declaro muy fan de dicho dúo, me han atraído bastante.**

**Espero les guste este Fan-Fic, y perdonen sí no es tan al Estilo Harry Potter, como dije anteriormente, no sé mucho de la saga. Sería muy bueno sí me aportaran datos, ideas, etc. **

**Por cierto, la historia no se realiza en algún momento de la Saga, es como sí estuviéramos recreando todo. O bueno, algo así. XD**

* * *

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE HARRY POTTER y esta historia es puro invento de mi imaginación.**

******¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

-Señorita Hermione. Señorita Hermione... ¡Señorita Hermione!

-¿Qu-qué? -Dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, claramente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Deje de balbucear y mejor póngase a estudiar, señorita Granger. Al parecer ya la han contagiado esos inútiles de sus amigos.

-Lo siento, profesor... -Dijo ella agachando la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada al libro de pociones.

-Argh -dijo Severus mientras giraba su cuerpo para pararse de nuevo en frente de la pizarra, desde ahí podía ver todo el salón y así sancionar a cualquiera que estuviera distraída/o incluso aunque fuera la come-libros Hermione Granger.

**T.M.T (Tiempo Más Tarde)**

-¿Profesor?

Severus alzó la vista de su libro de pociones y se dirigió a mirar a Hermione. -Dígame, señorita Granger.

-Bueno, pues... Yo, yo quería saber sí usted podría y desea ayudarme a hacer pociones fuera de clase. Esta materia es la que más se me dificulta y la verdad, necesito saber más. Quiero salir de la escuela con buenas calificaciones y después ser maestra en Howarts.

-¿Ah sí? -Dijo el con tono de sarcasmo e ironía.

-Sí, señor -agacho la cabeza.

-No será posible, Granger. Yo soy maestro, no ayudante. Asimismo, ¿qué obtendría yo con ayudar a la peor de mi clase?

-No soy la peor -dijo ella un poco exaltada. -Sólo que, no soy muy buena. Además, yo sé que usted es experto o más bien, perfecto respecto al tema. No por algo es el Principe Mestizo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y usted cómo sabe eso, Granger?! -Hermione se tapo la boca, sabía que lo que le había dicho Harry era secreto y ahora, ahora había cometido el grave error de decirlo.

-Yo... Yo...

-Fue Potter, ¿verdad? -Dijo él levantándose de su silla y colocó sus manos en el escritorio.

-No, no. ¡Cómo cree usted eso! Yo sólo...

-Es pésima mintiendo, señorita Granger.

-Oh... -Dijo ella lamentándose de ser tan mala en la materia de las falacias.

-Bien. Ahora con menos razón le ayudaré a ser experta en pociones, puede retirarse -dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y conduciendo de nuevo sus ojos negros a su libro.

-¿Por qué no puede ayudarme? -Él la ignoro. -¿Sabe qué? ¡Está bien! Todos tienen razón, a usted le da miedo ser superado. ¡Lo sabía! Adiós -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a la puerta. Snape quedó sorprendido con esas palabras _¿Ser superado? ¿Yo, el Príncipe Mestizo? ¡Nunca! _

-Algo ahí, Granger -dijo con seriedad y sin apartar sus luceros del texto.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, sí algo le habían enseñado Harry y Ron era el arte de la psicología inversa. _Amada ciencia. _Pensó. -Dígame profesor -dijo sin voltear a ver al profesor, él lo noto y quedó desconcertado con tal acción.

-La ayudaré -trago un poco de saliva. -Tal vez sería bueno ver que tan poca capacidad tiene para querer alcanzarme.

-Muy bien -dijo cortante. -Espero que me de algún horario, profesor -giro un poco su cabeza y lo vio de reojo, asintió y se fue. -Nos vemos.

_¿Qué fue eso? Primero rogándome ayuda y después portándose cortante. ¡Mujeres!... _


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días pasaron y el profesor Snape no había visto a la alumna de cabellos rizados. Le parecía raro, aquella chica era muy obstinada y eso lo desesperaba, pero ahora parecía que extrañaba tal defecto o quizá virtud. Se había desaparecido por completo, tal vez la vería hoy en su clase. Ojalá a sí fuera. Él ya tenía todos los planes para darle las clases privadas que ella le había pedido.

_¡Oh, vaya! Esa Granger sí que es un lío. Espero que no se acabe todas mis reservas, es una cabeza hueca para hacer pociones, cómo olvidar aquél día en el que hizo que todo el salón se llenara de humo por no saber mezclar raíces de margarita cortadas, higo seco pelado, ciempiés cortado, unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela y un bazo de rata. ¡Patética! _

El profesor caminaba por los pasillos de Howards concentrado en todo lo que estaba pensando de pronto alguien tropezó con él.

_¿Qué mierda?_

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-Tenga más cuidado al caminar.

-Pero sí yo trate de quitarme, además usted andaba muy pensativo. Oiga, ayúdeme a recoger mis libros.

-No. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, muévase Weasley.

_Mocosa inservible, siempre estorbándo. No sé cómo es que la familia Weasley sigue aquí y peor aún, sigue reproduciéndose..._

Snape se dirigió a su salón, suspiro fuertemente y entró como siempre lo hacía.

-Bien. Esta clase será corta, sabandijas. Tengo unos asuntos que atender, así que quiero que se dirijan a la pagina 340 de su libro y hagan un resumen acerca de los Banshee. Tienen media hora.

De inmediato se sentó y comenzó a firmar unas hojas, de pronto escucho que alguien se había levantado de su asiento. Alzó su mirada y era ella, agachó la mirada de inmediato.

-Profesor.

-Ahora no. Termine su ensayo.

-Pero, profesor.

-Le he dicho que termine su ensayo -dijo mirándola por fin.

-Es que..., ya he acabado -dijo algo tímida.

-¿Qué? -He leído esa lección muchísimas veces, sé mucho del tema.

-Ya lo creo, comelibros -lo último lo susurro.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -Dijo ella con duda.

-Nada, vaya a sentarse. Al último hablaré con usted.

-Oh, sí. Gracias -dijo entusiasmada y con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los treinta minutos, él se paró de su asiento y comenzó a arrebatar cada hoja escrita a todo estudiante, la mayoría no había acabado, excepto uno: ella. Le fastidiaba tener que escuchar siempre a la gran parte de alumnos quejarse porque no les daba más tiempo para escribir, él siempre respondía lo mismo -No me interesa.- Todos lo odiaban, sin embargo, no podían negar que era un excelente maestro. Ni siquiera siendo el peor en la clase, que en este caso era ella. _¡SIEMPRE ELLA! ¡Maldita comelibros! Metiéndose en todo desde el primer día... Pensó._

_-_Bien, largo. Revisaré sus apuntes, pero creo que todos serán un asco, como siempre. Adiós.

Todos se levantaron de sus butacas y se dirigieron a la salida, no había mejor momento en la clase de Snape que en la que se salía del salón. Ella seguía ahí, sentada. Con los dedos entrelazados y con una sonrisa que detonaba miedo, nervios y emoción. _¿Se pueden tener tantos sentimientos encerrados en una sonrisa? Bah, terminemos con esta niña._

-Bien, señorita Granger. Venga aquí.

Levantó su cuerpo de su pupitre y se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba el mejor hombre en pociones que alguna vez conoció. Estaba intranquila, su corazón se agitaba y aunque intentaba controlarse, era imposible. ¡Estudiaría con el Príncipe Mestizo! ¡Él sería su asesor! Esa era suficiente razón para estar tan inquieta.

-¿Sí, profesor Snape? -Pregunto con la voz baja.

-Bueno, he acomodado nuestros horarios. Aquí están, quiero que sea puntual. De lo contrario esto se terminará, ¿entendido?

-Sí, claro que sí -dijo entusiasta.

-Muy bien. Retírese.

-¿Es todo?

-No señale lo obvio, señorita Granger.

-Lo lamento... ¡Gracias, profesor! -Dijo con una sonrisa de diente a diente.

-Sí, sí -se oyó como una afirmación sin ánimo-. Ahora váyase.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la pieza y poco a poco abrió la hoja que le había dado el maestro.

_¡Oh por Dios! Snape me dará clases particulares. ¡Es increíble! Veamos que horarios tengo. Lunes de 2-3pm Martes 3-4pm Miércoles 4-5pm Jueves 5-6pm Viernes 6-7pm. ¡Genial!_

En cuanto desapareció su cuerpo y gracias al buen oído de Severus se escucho un ligero grito de victoria que venía desde el pasillo.

_Esa chica sí que es bastante rara... ¿Tendrá acaso algún problema neuronal? De verdad nunca entenderé a las mujeres... _Suspiro en su escritorio, volteando a ver todo lo que tenía que revisar. _Tontos inservibles..._


	3. Chapter 3

Severus caminaba por los pasillos de Howarts, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos como de costumbre y sí alguien se atrevía a interrumpirlo, él sólo les daba una mirada amenazadora.

_Como me fastidian esas conferencias de maestros, son tan odiosos todos... -_Miro su reloj-. _Casi son las dos, pronto tendré que darle las lecciones a esa tonta comelibros, supongo que será tan exasperante como el señor Potter o peor aún como Ron Weasley. ¡Por Merlín! Estos chicos de ahora sí que son idiotas._

Por fin llegando al salón indicado para las clases, el profesor pelinegro abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa su querida alumna ya estaba esperándolo.

-Hola, profesor.

-¡Vaya, Granger! Me sorprende.

-Estoy muy entusiasmada de trabajar con usted.

-Se nota... -Dijo con seriedad e indiferencia, recordando el momento de la mañana. Sin embargo, Hermione no sabía a qué se refería y ella sólo pudo darle una sonrisa.

-Gracias por esto, de verdad.

-Sí, sí. Ahora, abre tu libro en la pagina 15.

-¿15?

-¿Es sorda?

-No -abrió el libro-. Listo.

-Bien, léelo.

-¿Qué leo?

-¿Por qué señala lo obvio? ¡Es lógico que el libro!

-¿Todo?

-Sí, tienes 45 minutos.

-Pero, ¡son 300 páginas!

-Sí no acabas en 43 minutos, porque ya han pasado dos gracias a tu plática sin utilidad. No te daré más lecciones. Además, las clases durarán dos horas.

_Él tiene razón, Hermione. _¿Qué? No podré hacerlo es mucha presión. -Comenzaba una lucha interna dentro de la joven-. ¡_Podemos hacerlo! Sí hemos hecho cosas aún más peligrosas. _En eso comparto tu idea. _Sobre todo recuerda que él es el Príncipe de las poc__iones. _

En cuanto su otro yo le dijo la última frase, la chica se puso a leer con rapidez y cautela a la vez. No quería arruinarlo todo. No quería que él pensara que era una "inservible" más en el colegio. Le demostraría que no era así.


	4. Chapter 4

-He terminado, profesor.

-Impresionante -dijo con ironía-. Deja ahí tu trabajo, lo leeré en un rato.

-¿Es todo lo que haremos hoy?

-¿No te es suficiente?

-Sí, sí. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós -dijo cortante.

_¿Qué le pasara al profesor Severus? ¿Será así por Lili Potter? Vaya, lo que hace el amor. Te deja frío y amargado._

-¿No se piensa ir? -Dijo Severus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, sí. Gracias por la clase.

Hermione se dispuso a irse, pero antes un pensamiento que le atormentaba la cabeza salió sin pensar.

-¿Por qué es así, profesor?

-¿Qué? -Dijo él distraído-. No entiendo de qué habla Granger.

-Tan frío y seco. ¿Por qué es así? Usted es muy inteligente, y sí no fuera por su forma de ser tendría más fans de las que ya tiene.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo el con la voz entre cortada. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y no sólo por lo de las "fans" sí no porque la señorita sabe-lo-todo le dijo que era básicamente como una piedra-. ¿Está acaso diciéndome que soy una roca, señorita?

-Oh, no. No para nada -comenzó a tener nervios al darse cuenta de que de nuevo su boca hablo sin parar-. No profesor, olvídelo -tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo.

_¿Yo una roca? Yo no soy una roca, ¿por qué les cuesta entender que soy una persona normal? Una persona que sufrió ya lo suficiente con ver al amor de su vida irse con un idiota, sufrir al verla muerta después de tantos intentos vanos de salvarla, una persona que tuvo que ver al hijo de su amada crecer sin poder decirle nada. ¿Yo una roca? No, nunca lo he sido... _

* * *

El siguiente día no tuvo nada de inusual, Hermione tuvo sus clases normales y obviamente tuvo muy buenas participaciones, comenzaba a notar que todas las chicas dejaban de hablarle, ¿por qué? Quizá sólo era envidia como a veces le decía Harry, pero se sentía sola. Más cuando él y Ron no estaban para hacerla reír.

Con el profesor Snape no fue diferente, sin embargo su mente estuvo bagando acerca de lo que había dicho esa mocosa. Le dijo frío, pero, ¿cómo podía él cambiar ya su forma de ser? No podría, aunque quisiera. Era inevitable, él se había decidido a cubrir cada parte de su alma, había tomado la decisión de guardar cada sentimiento en el fondo de su corazón, se obligo a reprimir cada impulso. No podía cambiar, y sí lo hiciera, ¿para qué serviría? Lily no estaba y era la única mujer a la que había amado. Era perfecta; Lily no era la mejor de la clase, pero siempre le gustó participar. Siempre hablando y hablando, yendo a la biblioteca a buscar cosas nuevas aunque a veces no muy interesantes, para el gusto de Snape. Lily siempre quería hacerle competencia a todos, nunca paraba. Y aunque una vez cometió el error de llamarle sangre sucia, ella a pesar de eso era perfecta. Pero el destino no los unió como él hubiera querido, así pasó, ya no podía hacer más. Quizá debería volver a enamorarse, pero, ¿de quién? Además, ya era muy viejo. ¿Quién querría salir con una piedra sin sentimientos que sólo se ha enamorado de una mujer? ¿Quién le haría caso al arrogante profesor?

_Maldita Granger... Me ha jodido el día. Cuando la vea, la haré leer mil páginas en tres horas, lo juro... _

De pronto Snape recordó que no había revisado el trabajo que le había entregado Hermione. Todo por ese comentario ¿Por qué se distrajo tanto con eso?

Sacó sus apuntes y ahí estaba, su letra redondeada y bonita. Lleno algunas partes de coranzoncitos.

_Rídicula... _Pensó él.

Leyo las cinco hojas que estaban escritas, termino de leerlas y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla.

_Son perfectas... ¿Cómo pudo hacer un trabajo tan extraordinario esa mocosa? _

* * *

-Buenas tardes, profesor -se oyó la voz de Hermione desde la puerta, tenía una gran sonrisa y se colgaba del umbral.

_¿Por qué está tan feliz?. _Se preguntó Snape.

-Entre, señorita Granger. Ya tengo su trabajo puesto en su mesa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hagámoslo! -Exclamó casi gritando de emoción. Tan bien había ido su día que ni el profesor podría arruinarlo.

-¡Granger! -Grito sin querer- Deje de ser tan teatral y siéntese.

-Lo-lo lamento -dijo sentándose.

-Bien -suspiro fuertemente-, me he tomado la libertad de darle un libro especial para que vaya practicando y memorice las pociones, está en la mesa.

-No puede ser -murmuro para sí misma-. Es su libro -lo miro perpleja.

-Así es. Ahora, venga. Haremos la primera poción de este curso.

-Oh, vaya -dijo excitada, por fin tendría el placer de trabajar con el Principe Mestizo, mano a mano.


End file.
